The Dream Life
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: Post Sly 3 and pre Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. What happened between Carmelita and Sly? How did they begin dating? Read to find out.
1. The Truth

Carmelita Montoya Fox and Sly Cooper had just left the destroyed Cooper vault. Sly was faking his amnesia just so he could be with her. Carmelita doesn't know. However, life was going to be interesting from now on. In the car, Sly looked over to Carmelita. "Hey, Carmelita?"

"Yes?"

"What's my first name? You just told me back there that I was your partner Constable Cooper."

"It's Sly. We were on a case going for the mad scientist/thief Dr.M. He was about to shoot me and you jumped in front of the fireball to save me. Next thing I saw, you lost your memory. At least you sort of recognized me. Don't worry, Sly. We'll get you back to normal soon."

"Thanks, Beautiful."

*Poor Sly. Why'd I have to tell him he was my partner? Ugg! Now I have to convince Chief Barkley to let him on the force.*

* * *

It was two hours later they got back to the police station. The two walked to the door, but Sly stopped. "Carmelita, wait a minute."

Carmelita turned around. "Yes?"

*I have to do this. If I don't tell her the truth now, she'll be mad even more. I can't let her find out on her own or it'll be worse.* He thought and took a deep breath. "I lied."

"What are you talking about, Cooper?"

"I remember everything. I remember you and I remember being a thief. All of it."

"Why did you lie to me?!"

"I know this may sound a bit stupid, but I did it for you. I don't want to be a thief anymore. When Dr.M had that monster controled, I though that was it. I was dead. Do you know what all my thoughts were of?"

"No."

"You. I couldn't think of anything except about you and how our weird relationship was. But I also knew I wasn't gonna be able to tell you the one thing I should have a long time ago. I thought since that was it, it was the one thing I'd regret not telling before. Even with our professional differences, it didn't matter to me. Now I want to tell you. I just don't want to live a lie pretending to have amnesia without you knowing."

"Your thoughts were all about me and you?" She asked in disbelief.

Sly nodded. "Yeah."

"So what is it you want to tell me that you thought you'd never be able to?"

"Carmelita Montoya Fox, I love you." He said stepping close to her.

"You...you...you..." She stammered tearing up in happiness.

Sly pulled her face down to his and kissed her passionately. Her eyes closed and she kissed him back. When he pulled away smiling, he whispered. "Yes, Carmelita. I do. Always have. Ever since I first layed eyes on you. I just wasn't sure how to tell you with us being on the opposite side of the law. If I didn't care for you and love you the way I did, I would have let you die a long time ago. But my life isn't complete without you in it. That's the truth."

"So why the fake amnesia?" She asked interested.

"Because I thought it would be the only way for us to be together."

"Oh, Sly. I...I...I love you too." She whispered tears streaming silently.

Sly pulled her into a tight comforting hug and just held her. "Don't cry, Carm. Everything's going to be ok. I promise. We'll make this work. I'm not letting you go. Ever."

"You really are a thief." Carmelita said through her tears.

"I'm retired now. How?"

"You stole my heart." She sobbed in happiness hugging back with her arms around his neck.

Sly chuckled and just continued to hold his love.


	2. Decisions and A Shower

When Carmelita pulled away, she wiped her tears. "We can't go in there with them knowing the truth. They'll think I arrested you."

"So what do we do?"

"Fake amnesia. They'll buy it. We'll convince Chief Barkley to put you on the force as my partner. I'll tell them of everything and make sure they're not suspicious of me knowing the truth."

Sly nods and walks in with her. "This is a nice place we work at."

Nobody was paying attention and didn't hear him. Chief Barkley came out and Carmelita took Sly over to him. "Chief..."

"You finally got him!"

"Chief, listen to me. Cooper has amnesia."

"What?!"

"Hi, Chief." Sly said smiling.

"What's going on, Fox?"

"I got to the Cooper vault and was about to arrest him and Dr. M. But Dr. M shot at me and Cooper jumped in front of the bullet to save me. Next thing I do is knock Dr. M unconscious and I go to check on Cooper. I asked if he was ok and he had no idea who I was. All he knew was I looked familiar. When he asked what was going on and he asked me who he was, I kind of told him that he was my partner. So now he thinks he works here."

"WHAT!? FOX!"

"PLEASE, Chief. Please help me make this convincing."

Chief Barkley sighed. "Alright, but he's going through the training."

"Understood."

Chief Barkley entered his office and made Sly a working resume and other important things. He comes back out and handed Sly a uniform and badge. "Here you are Constable."

"Thanks, Chief. I won't let you down."

"Very well. Training test is in two days."

Sly nodded and followed Carmelita back to the car. "That was close. So, Sly, want to go home?"

"My home is with you, Carm. But I'd like to go to the place I normally stay so I can get some clothes and other necessities."

Carmelita took him there and Sly snuck in to get what he needed. Bentley heard something and got up to go see what the noise was. "Sly? Is that you?"

Sly didn't want him to see him, so he hid and stayed quiet. Bentley murmured to himself and left. Sly sighed in relief. *That was too close.* He thought and went back to finish packing and left quickly. "Lets go home." Carmelita nodded and drove to her and now also Sly's apartment. They went inside and Sly unpacked while Carmelita got in the shower. Sly was done quickly and walked in the bathroom. "Room for one more?"

Carmelita blushed, but nodded and let him in with her. "I love you, Sly."

Sly pulled her close. "You're so beautiful, Carmelita." He whispered. "I love you too."


End file.
